Three wishes
by MissLibertine
Summary: Burt was sleeping in the in the upstairs bedroom, the house was in silence and drunk people sometimes have their conditions to act. Missing scene between Blaine and Kurt after Rachel's party. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **My singing skills are proportional to my Glee rights. My best friend calls me _noise pollution_, so... I bet you can guess the rest.

_…_

**Three wishes**

_…_

Kurt couldn't believe it. He really couldn't believe that, after a meticulous elaboration of his plan, the things had ended up that way. He hadn't just totally failed with his stupid idea of making a move on Blaine, but he'd also had to stand the numerous scenes of kisses and songs between he and Rachel, which Kurt thought could have only happened in his most absurd nightmares.

But, of course, that wasn't all. The perfect end of the night had been the impossibility of Blaine to stand on his feet without leaning on someone or clinging to some tree or column. Kurt and Finn had to deal with all and each of New Direction's members, being the only ones able to drive and deliver them at their own houses. However, Blaine lived too far to take him and, even if he had brought his car, there was no chance that Kurt would let him drive in the state he was. Before taking Mercedes and Tina, that didn't stop laughing in the backseat of his vehicle, Finn made a subtle suggestion:

"Why doesn't he stay at home?"

Kurt thought about asking Blaine, but he was sitting on Rachel's porch, staring absently at the sky, that wouldn't stay for too long in that deep blue tone. The pale boy appealed to his own common sense, taking in account that Blaine's seemed to have been drowning since the first drink and died after the first kiss with the main female voice of New Directions.

And there were the both of them, trying to get into the Hummel's house, while Kurt's father was sleeping upstairs and Blaine wasn't putting minimum attention or effort in moving his body and making the walk easier. As his partner was a dead body, the boy with blue eyes was struggling with the instability of the heavy weight clinging of his arms. Blaine couldn't stop stumbling and laughing softly in his ear and Kurt wished he would have asked Finn to stay a little longer before taking the girls to their houses.

"Blaine, I could really use a little help from you right now, you know?" the tallest complained in a low voice, perfectly conscious that it was the same as he talking to a dog. The dark haired boy was still smiling like an idiot, tottering from right to left, and Kurt couldn't handle his own bad mood.

The night had been a disaster.

Rolling his eyes, the host tried to keep carrying his friend, but he, far from collaborating and taking his arm away from his helper's shoulders, decided that it was a great moment to sit on the living room's carpet. Kurt ran a hand down his face, slightly desperate, while he was begging that his father didn't wake up. Dealing with a drunken Blaine was hard enough to keep calm if Burt decided to go downstairs. The thought alone made that the boy start to feel paranoid.

"Let's take your shoes off and go up to my room, ok?" he explained to Blaine, as he was a little kid.

The soloist of the Warblers, who had been smiling like a fool until that moment, started to shake his head in denial, pursing his lips. In another situation, Kurt possible would have thought that the frown was adorable. In that case… well, the nerves didn't let him think clearly. Blaine was really pushing his luck there, sitting near the entrance like it was four o'clock in the afternoon. The poor and sober guy was sure that Burt wouldn't find funny at all meeting the wonderful Blaine Anderson under those conditions.

"I don't want to go up," the guy on the floor protested. "It's too high."

"_Really_, Blaine?" Kurt asked, rolling his eyes. "Come on, stand up."

The blue eyed guy leaned forward, trying to help his friend, but he pulled his hand, forcing him to be as his height. Kurt kneeled down next to Blaine, waiting for him to put in order what he seemed to be trying to say.

"I have a condition," he muttered, stretching the words and brandishing his forefinger. "Or well, no, two… no, three. That's it, three!"

Kurt clicked this tongue and put two fingers on Blaine's lips.

"Don't be so loud," he asked, taking a paranoid glare to the stairs. He turned back again to see Blaine, letting a deep sighed out. "Which are your conditions?"

The boy went closer to him, as if he wanted to tell an extremely important secret. The mixture of men's cologne and liquor intoxicated Kurt for a moment, both boys in the same state as long as the effect of the smell lasted.

"First," Blaine sentenced slowly, with a suspense that was every bit as good as Rachel's. Kurt banished the thought immediately, "I need something to drink. I think there are camels walking down my throat."

The words were followed by a soft giggle that made Kurt roll his eyes again, but he couldn't help that the corners of his lips curved up slightly. Even when it had been an awful night, that he had had to be witness of an unpleasant show and then deal with the consequences, it seemed to be impossible for him to be mad at Blaine. Whether he was sober or not, it was obvious that there was something in him that made Kurt totally vulnerable. He just couldn't help being a bit permissive when it was about that boy.

"Ok, I'll bring you some water, but _please_ don't move away from here," the tallest boy begged, before running to the kitchen so softly that it seemed like his feet didn't touch the floor. He looked occasionally over his shoulder to check on his partner.

After putting some water into a glass, Kurt returned to the living room, her heart a little bit tranquilized when he saw Blaine was still sitting on the floor, near the entrance hall. The blue eyed guy put the glass near the other boy's lips, who smiled softly before he started to drink. After taking a few sips easier than Kurt thought he could, Blaine pulled the glass away, making clear that he wasn't thirsty anymore.

"Now," the wavy and messy haired guy raised two fingers.

"You know? For a drunk you are pretty shrewd."

The boy with the hazel eyes totally ignored the comment, carrying on:

"I need a comb," Blaine explained, with an unnecessary slowness. "My head must be a mess."

"I can't believe this," Kurt muttered, raising his eyebrows. "Are you serious, Blaine?"

"I need a comb."

"A comb, ok," the youngest mumbled.

Making his fast and silent way to the bathroom on the first floor, the boy came back with a comb and started fixing Blaine's hair, which had been actually screaming for a bit of order. An expression of bitter irony showed up on Kurt's lips as he pulled back the curls and thought he was fixing what Rachel Berry had probably undone.

"I'm such an idiot," he muttered to himself, combing a last lock of hair and moving away from Blaine, who was staring at him. "Done."

"Now…," Blaine muttered, after a pause. "What number was on?"

"Third and last, Blaine," Kurt rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time, tired. He really wanted to go to sleep and forget what had been one of the worst nights of his life. "What do you want?"

"A kiss."

Kurt opened his eyes in surprise and dropped his jaw, but soon his expression turned into a skeptical one. Could he be more clichéd? He was really worried about Blaine's reactions after drinking more alcohol than his body could bear. Did he become all loving? Or was just that Rachel's kiss hadn't been enough to calm down his teenage hormones?

"Blaine, stop it," Kurt asked, taking him by the arm and trying hard to make him stand up on his feet again. "Let's go to bed."

"I haven't asked you to go to bed, even when the idea doesn't seem bad at all to me," he said lazily, making Kurt's cheeks blush immediately, "but I just want a kiss."

"Blaine Anderson, move your ass up of the floor and stop messing with my head," he requested acidly, pulling up the other guy's arm as strong as he could, feeling the heat emanating from his cheeks with more persistence.

Kurt found a way to put Blaine back on his feet when he stopped putting up resistance to stay sit, but things didn't turn out the way the blue eyed guy had planned seconds before. Far from managing to get his friend to the stairs, Kurt found himself wrapped for a pair of arms around his waist, that caught him from behind, with a strength and a security that weren't worthy of someone who had been crying for a comb minutes before.

"A kiss, Kurt," he whispered in his ear. "I just want a kiss."

The tallest boy shivered in the arms of his mate.

"Why didn't you ask Rachel?" he mumbled distrustfully. "She had a lot to give you."

Blaine's naughty breath tickled Kurt's neck, when he daringly muttered:

"Because I only want your kiss."

As if he wanted to confirm his words, Blaine placed a soft touch with his lips on the back of Kurt's neck, making his skin burn at the contact. The host froze when he felt the insanely warm lips against his body, which felt like it was about to explode. How could he react so crazily to just one little kiss in the neck? How would he actually feel if Blaine kissed him… for real? Kurt turned around, still trapped in the other boy's arms, whose seemed reluctant to set him free. A little smirk appeared on Blaine's face, but Kurt was death serious, his bottom lip trembling softly.

"Let me go, Blaine," he muttered, not sounding convincing at all.

The guy just moved a little bit closer, resting his forehead against Kurt's. The taller guy found himself lost in his mentor's hazel eyes, feeling his breath against his face as an asphyxiating caress.

"Just one kiss," he said again, making Kurt dizzy. "A little kiss."

And Kurt felt all his defenses feel when Blaine reached his lips with a gentle touch. Kurt knew that it was bad, that their first kiss shouldn't be like that and that Blaine was _drunk_, but he couldn't care at all. It felt so right. Their lips match so well together and the heat of the soft mouth against his was so tender that nothing could matter anymore. Kurt found himself running his fingers though Blaine's hair, as the guy pushed the kiss a bit further. Their lips melt together as Blaine's tongue left a silky touch to ask for permission to break in his mouth. Kurt couldn't deny it. He wasn't able to deny anything at that moment. Excitement was running all over him, from head to toe, making his body insanely weak and hot. It was so bad, but it felt so good; it was heaven and hell, all together.

Blaine's mouth left some kisses on the pale boy's jaw, moving slowly down. Kurt moaned softly against Blaine's messy hair, trying to contain his voice as the other boy's lips traced a wet and lazy path of kisses though his neck. He had wanted that so bad. Every little part of his body was hurting so much and reacting so fondly to Blaine's hands and mouth. Kurt couldn't even string together his own ideas and which used to be firm convictions about his relationship with the guy so heavenly pressed against his own body.

The touches became softer and softer until the point that Blaine's mouth stop moving against his neck. Kurt frowned, opening his eyes slowly and, for the first time, being totally conscious of the situation. His astonishment became worry, which soon turned into shock when he found out that the other guy had passed out in his arms, with his mouth barely pressed against his skin.

Kurt moaned and tried to keep his friend on his feet, felling his own boner against Blaine's waist.

As he tried to carry the dark haired boy though the stairs, feeling hurt, embarrassed and pissed; Kurt hope that the guy was drunk enough to forget everything that happened that night.

Still with the warm feeling of the shorter boy's lips against his and that problem he needed to solve soon, before sleeping_ in the same bed_ as Blaine, Kurt knew that there was no way in hell he would tell him what had happened that night. He'd rather be dead.

His genius paper would die in the dark of his living room, to never be put into words.

_…_

**Ok, first of all? Well, this came out some random afternoon, with no internet and a little excess of caffeine (yeah, more than the usual), while _Cansei de Ser Sexy's Alala _sounded on ipod —the three wishes thing comes from that song, actually. This is the scene that **_**everybody **_**wrote about, buy I wanted to make my little version. Why didn't they put it on the show? I'm still asking myself that, yep.**

**I enjoy writing in English sometimes (it's not my first language, but you'd probably noticed it). I have to thank **_**oftheheart **_**so much for betaing this; mainly because, you know, she was the one who made this… well, readable haha. So thanks!**

**Well, if reached this point, I'd love to know what you think. Glee fandom is not a new thing for me, but still I have some ideas in mind and I'd like to know if you want me to keep sticking my nose in this place :) **

**Thanks for reading! Xo.**

**MrsV.**


End file.
